case_2_animatronics_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2: Revenge
Episode 2: Revenge is the second episode of CASE 2: Animatronics Survival. It is played immediately after completing Episode 1: The Past Is Not Forgotten however the chronological location of Episode 2 is unclear. Story Episode 2 appears to take place some time before the events of Episode 1. Jack Bishop wakes up in his bedroom in his house to find that someone has forcibly entered his home and taken his daughter, Emily Bishop, as punishment for failing to complete a currently unknown task. Walkthrough Jack Bishop wakes up in his room at the beginning of Episode 2 after falling into the pit in The Cafeteria at the end of Episode 1. The player is free to wander around the house until they reach the kitchen. The fridge door is open for unknown reasons, and closing it will trigger the mirror in the upstairs bathroom to break. Checking the bathroom and then Emily's room will cause Jack to experience a hallucination in which he is walking down a long corridor with endless doors and chandeliers. Jack then receives a phone call from an unknown person on the phone in the entrance hall, which berates him for failing to complete an unknown assignment fully and threating to hurt his daughter if Jack does not finish the job. The player then proceeds to the Basement and has the encounter with The Bull. Once this is completed the player is awarded the ending of Episode 2. Ending The ending of Episode 2 is earned after the player completes the Basement. Animatronics *The Bull Dialogue The following dialogue is given from the mysterious person who speak to Jack through the phone in the lobby: "I think I told you quite clearly that you not only had to get the blueprints, but eliminate the target too. You screwed up, Jack. Sort it out... otherwise you won't be seeing your daughter any time soon." - before braving the Basement "The target has escaped, I warned you, but you did not listen. My people are dying and it's your fault. What a pity that your daughter has to pay for her father's mistakes. Goodbye Jack." - after completing the Basement It isn't known who the "target" is, but it is inferred that it is The Bull. The following dialogue is given to the player while walking down the corridor hallucination: Trivia *Episode 1 and Episode 2 were the two episodes initially available to play before the February 28th update. *Episode 2 is the first chapter that the player can be attack by The Bull, as it is not aggressive in Episode 1. *Episode 2 features The Bull on the episode select screen. *Episode 2 does not currently have any known Achievements. *The identity of the caller is not presently known, however it is insinuated that the caller is UNKNOWN as the call reveals to motivation behind UNKNOWN's kidnapping of Emily. Gallery Emily room.jpg|A shot of Emily's room Home kitchen.jpg|A shot of the kitchen Dream corridor.jpg|The corridor that appears in Jack's hallucination Bloody_table.jpg|The bloody table in the Basement Present.png|The present seen in the ending of Episode 2 Category:Episode 2 Category:Episodes